


Wedding Nights

by Trillen17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Pre-Series, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillen17/pseuds/Trillen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iree was no fool; she knew that the King would never take her away with him, no matter how many sweet nothings he'd whispered to her in the dark. Set during the same events as my other story Lasting Impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Nights

Iree collapsed into her bed, giddy with laughter and excitement.

She loved weddings, all of the joy and the celebration, but this wedding she would remember forever, possibly even after her own, if such a thing was in her future.

The King had been among the guests and he had danced with her, even though she was a nobody. He'd paid her pretty compliments and, when the feast was over, they had continued with their own private celebration.

Iree was no fool; she knew that the King would never take her away with him, no matter how many sweet nothings he'd whispered to her in the dark.

So she was not surprised or much heartbroken when she watched the King and his party depart two days later.

She knew that he would soon be whispering honeyed words in other willing ears; still, he had been kind to her while they were together and she did not regret it.

She still could not bring herself to regret it on her wedding day, three months later, as she absently rubbed her stomach that had not yet swollen enough to give her away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with a plot bunny after I wrote Lasting Impressions. I have a half finished oneshot from Iree's pov set directly after Cersei orders Robert's bastards killed.
> 
> I don't know if I'll finish it though, I'm having trouble with the wording and explaining the setting quickly. I know in my head exactly what's going on in my mental timeline for this character but I don't want to end up writing another backstory oneshot for this one to make sense.


End file.
